Various wide swing drawbar support assemblies are available to mount at the rear of an agricultural tractor. However, such drawbar support assemblies interfere with the use of a conventional three point hitch, because the drawbar support components and the hitch components interfere with each other. It is desired to provide a wide swing drawbar support assembly which does not interfere with the use of a conventional three point hitch.